This application in general relates to a system for storing panel members and, in particular, doors, that provides efficient use of storage space and allows easy modification of the system to accommodate various storage needs.
In the prior art, various types of storage frame systems have been utilized to store panel members such as doors, windows, drywall, etc. In general, these systems have not efficiently utilized space. Moreover, they have not always readily stored the panels.
In some applications, it may be desirable to store large numbers of panels in a particular location. In some applications, a smaller number may be stored. It would be desirable to tailor the storage system for the given application. It may be desirable to facilitate movement of the storage frame on wheels, or allow it to be stationary. Prior art storage systems have not provided sufficient versatility in this regard. They tend to be stationary or mobile, and are not easy to modify. Moreover, the prior art systems have not efficiently utilized space, and thus have undesirable characteristics.
The two main types of prior racks for storing panels are an A-frame and an open-sided frame. The A-frame structure achieves stability by having angled supports with a cross member extending between the angled supports. The supports extend away from an upper connection point, with both supports extending at an angle relative to the vertical. Typically, the angles are equal to each other, and the rack takes a large amount of floor space due to the two extending supports. Further, if this type of support is loaded unevenly, it may sometimes slide.
The open-sided frame includes a structural rectangular frame that requires stored items to be slid in from the side. Such frames are typically made from uprights tied together at the top, as well as the bottom. While these structures may use space efficiently, they are not easy to utilize when moving the stored panels. If a worker needs to retrieve a panel that is stored behind others, it is somewhat inefficient to do so with this type of storage unit.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a more easily utilizable storage system.